The Love Square
by ashxdawnjohto
Summary: Ash admits his feelings to Dawn.But what happens when May and Misty come along?How will they react?This story will include Charizard my favourite Pokemon!Enjoy.If you don't like Dawn you shouldn't read this cause this is PEARLSHIPPING!
1. Chapter 1

The Love Square

Chapter 1:Feelings

It's been over 5 years since Ash went to Sinnoh!Now he's a Pokemon Master as he always wanted to be!When he won he was very happy indeed but he wasn't thinkin' about him finally beating the Sinnoh League,he was thinking of one and only Dawn!She was wearing that cheerleading outfit and Ash just couldn't look away from her!She came to Ash and congratulated him for beating Paul!

Flashback:

It was a hard battle!Ash on his side had:Monferno,Pikachu,Grotle,Buizel,Gliscor and a Staraptor while Paul had:Torterra,Gliscor,Electabuzz,Ursaring,Magmar and a Scyther!

Monferno beat Scyther and heavily damaged Electabuzz!

Electabuzz finally defeated Monferno!So Ash send out Gliscor which beat Electabuzz and Paul send out Ursaring which defeated Gliscor with ease!Ash sent out Staraptor which won against Ursaring using Close Combat!He defeated Gliscor too but then Magmar came and Staraptor finally lost.

Ash sent out Buizel and Ash ordered him to use Hydro Pump and Magmar was seriously injured but he still fought amezangly and Buizel had a hard time in this battle but he ended up victoriouslyafter using Brine with amazing power and speed!

Paul sent out Torterra who was his last chance if he wanted to win!

Torterra beat Buizel and Grotle and was very tired already so it was the last battle with Torterra and Pikachu!After a few quick attacks and thunderbolts Torterra was nearly fainting!Ash knew that so for his last attack he ordered Pikachu to use Volt Tackle in combination with iron tail wich made Iron Tail a Bolt Iron Tail Torterra was down and both Ash and Paul knew it was over!

End of Flashback!

Ash got up to stage and got the Trophy and a Master diploma!He than went to Dawn!

Ash:Hey,Dawn would you like to go for a walk!

Dawn:Yeah,sure!What's up?

Ash:You'll find out soon enough!

They walked away from the stadium and Brock who was flirting with officer Jenny.

Dawn:What a beutiful sunset!Said Dawn looking to the sky.

Ash:Not as beutiful as you are!Mumbled Ash!

Dawn:Huh?Said Dawn not hearing clearly about what Ash mumbled.

Ash:Dawn I need to tell you something.

Dawn:What?Said Dawn wishing with all her heart that Ash would say to her that he loved was inlove with our hero for 3 years now.

Ash:I...I lo..

Dawn:Cmon tell me now since you dragged me all the way here!

Ash:I...I love you!Confessed Ash knowing that Dawn doesn't feel that way about him.

Dawn:Really?

Ash:Yeah!Okay just tell me you don't like me and I promise I won't get mad at all.

Dawn:Why would I say that when I do love you and she leaned to Ash and they kissed passionetly for the first time!

Brock:Dude!

Ash:Umm...Ash said scared of what will Brock say.

Brock:Wow!It took you this long Ash to finally do it.

Ash and Dawn slightly they we're happy after seeing that Brock is smiling.

The threesome walked down the road to the ocean when they saw two large spots in the sky!

When Ash realised who that was and saw two dragon like Charizard flying he took a deep breath and started to scream:Chaaarizard over here!

Two Charizard's then landed on the ground smiling!

Dawn looked surprised at two Charizard that were the biggest ones she ever saw and was very surprised when it listened to Ash and landed smiling at him.

Ash than ran to his Charizard and hugged him while crying and sayin':Hi buddy!Is this Charla and who are thes little Charmanders?

(whazdown:in this story ash and dawn can understand they're pokemon.)

Charizard:Yes it is Charla and these are mine and her's babies!Roared Charizard with Charla nodding her head on what Charizard just said!

Ash and Brock:So you settled down,huh?

Charizard nodded and cheerfully looked at playful little 4 Charmanders.

Dawn:Hey,Ash is this your Charizard?

Ash nodded while still looking amazingly at his old buddy.

Dawn:I wonder how many more cool Pokemon you have?

Brock:Believe me he has lots of them and they're all so very powerfull and he went over to Dawn and whispered to her ear:But Charizard is by far the strongest and dont mention that to Pikachu.

He carefully loked over to Pikachu who was excited about Charizard as much as Ash.

Dawn:Oh,okay!

Ash:So Charizard are you here to stay with me or are you just visiting me?

Charizard:If you can let me stay here with you I'd be extremly happy but I would like to ask you if Charla and my Charmanders are welcomed to?

Ash:Well,of course they're more than welcomed!said Ash happily after he realised that Charizard is stayin' with him.

Ash:Oh and Charizard meet Dawn my...

Dawn:He's girlfriend!She said.

Ash looked at Charizard and blushed.

Charizard:Well loks like you found someone to I already thought that you were said laughing at Ash's expression.

Ash:Oh and I forgot to tell you I won the Sinnoh Ash proudly.

Charizard:Really?Thats great!

Ash:Yeah and I was thinkin' about going back to Pallet to my mom and other Pokemon

Charizard got all happy at the thought of playing with his old friends.

Brock:Oh and I forgot to tell you something to I can't go with you to Pallet cause my Dad took a break so I have to take the Gym Leader job for a while.

Ash looked disapointed but he told Brock that hopefully they would meet each other soon.

Brock nodded and they all started walking back to the Poke Centar to get good night sleeps.

Ash and Dawn kissed eachother like never before even tho they kissed only once before.

They said goodbays to eachother and went to their rooms with they're head in the cloads after the kiss.

They all woke up at 9 o'clock in the morning went to buy tickets for a boat back to Pallet.

Dawn aggred on coming to Pallet thinking that she would die without her love.

Ash:Well the ferry leaves at 5 afternoon today so we can go back to Poke Center and introduce Charizard,Charla and Charmanders toour other Pokemon!

Dawn:Yeah,that's a great idea.

They walked back to the centar holding hands and sometimes even kiss.

In the Pokemon Centar:

Dawn,Ash and Brock let all the Pokemons out of they're PokeBalls and told them to introduce themselves to Charizard,Charla and Charmanders.

Monferno especially liked Charizard because he was a fire Pokemon too.

Charizard and Monferno had a talk in which Charizard as an experianced fighter gave Monferno couple of advices in fighting,while little Charmanders,Pikachu,Piplup and Buneary doing everything Pikachu does played was looking at Charmanders happy that they found new friends.

At 4.30 everyone got ready for the ferry and they all got on it looking at the Sinnoh one more time...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Love is in the air

The ferry finally arived in Pallet at 8.35 in the of the time on the way here Dawn and Ash were cuddling themselves and once in awhile they would share a passionate kiss.

And when I said in once in a while I meant every five minutes and Charizard was doing the same with Charla while Buneary flirted with Pikachu and surprisingly Pikachu wasn't running away.

When they arrived they all said goodbays to Brock and he left them heading to Pewter City.

Ash and Dawn were walking down the road to Ash's house holding hands and Dawns head rested on Ash's muscular shoulders.

They we're in front of the door and knocked at was excited to see his mom and Dawn was nervous of making a mistake becouse then she wouldn't be able to date her biggest love.

Delia opened the door and she gave Ash a bigg hug inviting him and Dawn in the house.

Delia:So where is Brock?

Ash:Oh he had to leave becase he had to take care of the gym for a while.

Delia:Oh,thats a shame but anyway I made you guys a dinner!said Delia hearing Ash's and Dawn's belly.

Ash and Dawn:Great!Said both of them fantasying about food.

In the middle of the dinner Delia saw Dawn feeding Ash and Ash feeding Dawn.

Delia:So how are you guys?Said Delia who really wanted to see if Dawn and Ash were a couple.

Ash:Good!And I wanted to tell you that Dawn is my..well girlfriend!He blushed looking at Dawn who was slightly blushing too.

Delia:REALLY?Wow Ash I never tought you'd get a girlfriend this beutiful.

Dawn:Well he is handsome.

Both Ash and Dawn blushed.

Ash:Thanks!And I must say that you're beutiful Ash

Now they got the healthy color of a tomato.

Delia:I see you got your Charizard back and that he has a said winking at Charizard.

Ash:Yeah I'm so happy for that!

Delia:I know and I want to congratulate you for winning the Sinnoh League.

Ash:Well I think it's time for bed.

and Ash!She said to Ash who was going upstairs and he then turned to her.

Ash:Yes, mom?

Delia:I invited Misty and May here since you were coming.

Ash:You what!!!!??

Dawn:Why is that so bad?

Ash:The thing is Misty's inlove with me 7 years now!!And so is May for already 6 years

Dawn:So!I know you wouldn't cheat on said relaxed.

Ash:Yes but they have some tricks up their sleeves and you dont know what Misty's capable of doing to you!

Dawn:Ye,ye,ye relex Ash everything's gonna be fine.

Ash:Mom when are they comin'

Delia:Tommorow.

Ash:Okay!

Ash and Dawn continued to go upstairs and they were in the hallway.

Ash:Dawn would you like to come to my room.

Dawn:Ash isn it to early for that?

Ash:Oh no nothing like that I just wanted to talk.

Dawn blushed because she got the wrong idea.

Ash and Dawn went to Ash's room and they sat on the bed.

Ash:I was thinking Dawn!

Dawn:Well thats a first!She said laughing and Ash just sticked his tongue out.

Ash:I was thinking of buying a house with the money I got from all my fights.I have about 35 million Poke$Cash.

Dawn:Woah!You're rich!And why do you wannt to get you're own house Ashy?She said that so cute that Ash couldn't resist kissing her so they kissed with thunderbolts around them instead of sparks.

Ash:Because I want all my Pokemon living with me even the very huge ones so I thought of getting a big house with a barn for my 30 Tauros!

Dawn:You have 30 Tauros!??

Ash:Yes and I cought them all by an accident!

Dawn:Wow!But Ash why are you telling me this?

Ash:What,about Tauros?

Dawn:No!!About you're house,silly?

Ash:Oh because I want you to m...move in with me!Said Ash hoping that she would accept the offer

Dawn:Hmmm....Let me think!Ash well of course I'll move in with you!I love you Ash!

Ash:Great and I love you too!

They again kissed passionatly and after the kiss they went to sleep together!

Dawn was thinking a lot about the house and her moving in with her boyfriend Ash and she was at the moment the happiest girl in the whole wide world!

Next morning they all had breakfast while looking outside the window and seeing Charizard training Monferno and Pikachu being close to Buneary and Charmanders playing hide and seek!

Ash:I'm beginning to think that Pikach is starting to like Buneary!

Dawn:Well,duh!

Ash:So Dawn would you like to go to the proffesor oak's lab to see my Pokemon?

Dawn:I'd love to and she ran upstairs to get dressed!

Ash went outside and went to talk to Pikachu.

Pikachu!Called Ash his best friend

Buneary followed him but Ash stopped her.

Ash:Buneary me and Pikachu need to talk privately,ok?

Buneary:Okkkkk!When she heard that she walked away waiting for Pikachu to get back.

Ash:Pikachu do you like Buneary?

Pikachu:Well yeah!He instantly blushed saying that.

you a couple?

Pikachu:Umm....Yeah!

Ash:Great!Dawn will be so happy!

And Pikachu how abou in a few minutes we go to proffesor oak's lab to see other Pokemon?

Pikachu:That would be great!I'll tell Buneary!

Ash:I'll go and tell that to Charizard!

Charizard!Ash called his buddy!

Charizard:Yeah?

Ash:How about we go to proffesor oak's lab to see my other Pokemon?

Charizard:Yes!I can't wait!Charizard smiled and thought about his best friend Bulbasour!

In a few minutes Dawn came down the stairs and Ash told her that she looked beutiful.

Both Delia and Dawn smiled to Ash's compliment and Ash and Dawn went in the yard to get they're Pokemon!

In 15 minutes...

Ash and Dawn were in front of the door and proffesor oak saw them and went to open the door

When he opened them he saw Ash and Dawn kissing eachother very passionatly.

He felt like he was watching a soap opera.

:Ash!

Ash suddenly broke the kiss and saw looking at him like a miracle happened.

:I never thought you'd get a girl cause when you were younger you turned down many girls because you were thinking only about Pokemon.

Ash:Yeah,well I came here to see my Pokemon so where are they?

:They're in the yard!He said.

Ash:Right,see ya later!

:Okay,bye!

Ash:Dawn looks like you'll finally meet my Pokemon!  
Dawn:Yeah.

Meanwhile Pikachu and Buneary were holding they're hands together.

Dawn:Look at Pikachu,Ash.

Ash:Oh yeah he told me that he likes her!

They went in the yard ann there were hundreds of Pokemon.

Dawn:How do you think of finding you're Pokemon here.

Ash:You'll see!Said Ash confidently.

And then he made a wierd noise and suddenly an earthquake began.

It was an earthquake that came from the running of many Pokemons that were obviously Ash's since he was so happy to see them coming.

There was a Snorlax,about 60 Tauros,Bulbasour,Cyndaquil,Bayleef,Totodile,Heracross,Swellow,Torkoal,Sceptile,Glalie and Muk.

Dawn:Are all this cool Pokemon yours,Ash?

Ash:Yeah and I guess Tauros went up from 30 to 60.

And these aren't all of mine Pokemon!

I have a Lapras,Pidgeot,Butterfree and a Squirtle!

I let them go!Squirtle needed to work as a fireman.

Charizard was playing with everyone like hes only a Charmander and all the Pokemon Ash and Dawn had with them were realesed so they could meet they're new friends.

Ash and Dawn were cuddling under the then leaned to kiss her like they never did before.

Ash then stopped to get some air but Dawn quickly pulled him back and asked him not to stop doing it so Ash layed on top of her and they were kissing eachother with Ash going all over her body with his free hand.

But they were watched and suddenly two voices could be heard yelling

:AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT BITCH!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Dawn's Love Rivals

Ash quickly got of Dawn and looked at two girls with anger in they're eyes

It was May and Misty.

Ash:Crap!He said looking at the two girls boiling with anger when they looked at Dawn but with amazment when they saw Ash became a tall handsom muscular man.

Misty and May repeated:What on earth are you doing with someone like her and why was your hand under her dress Ash?

Ash:She's my girlfriend,right Dawn!

Dawn:Yeah!She blushed when she realised that her hand was under his shirtand she quickly pulled it away.

May and Misty were about to explode so Ash pulled Dawn behind him so he could protect her.

May:But you're supposed to be my boyfriend!She said.

Misty:What?He is so mine so back away BIATCH!

May:No you back away,you BIMBO!

They continued to fight like this and didn't notice that Ash and Dawn said godbay to their Pokemon and that Charizard,Charla,Charmander and Pikachu were geoing out the proffesors lab.

When May looked away to see Ash she found out he wasn't there.

May:Hey,Misty Ash and that bluenatte ran away!

Misty:Shit!We should find them before that girl puts her hands on Ash again

May:Yeah!I think we should start seperating them away.

Misty:Let the operation 'Getting Ash To Like Us 'begin!May nodded and they went from the lab too thinking of a way to destroy their relationship.

Ash,Dawn an the Pokemon headed back to Ketchum residence while Dawn was deeply depressed from what the other girls told noticed that ande he said

Ash:Don't worry!I love you so much.I won't let anything happen to you.

Dawn:Thanks Ash!She said and kissed him on the cheek and put her head on his shoulder.

They walked in the house and Delia was watchin TV with .

Delia:Hi!Did you see Misty and May?She asked interested.

Ash:Unfortunatly, we did!

Delia:What happened?asked Delia worried.

Ash:They told Dawn some nasty things.

Delia:Why?

Ash:They saw me laying under the tree with Dawn while we were kissing!He blushed after saying that to his mother.

Delia:Thats probably why they were that upset.

Ash:Yeah,I I still think that they weren't supposed to be that mean to Dawn.

Dawn:No,it's okay I think that I would be very sad and angry too if you were kising with another girl.

Ash:You know I'd never do that to you!

Dawn:Yeah I know I'm just Dawn happy with Ash saying that he would never cheat on her.

They had fun for an hour and than Misty and May came in te house just when Delia went to kitchen preparing dinner.

May and Misty:Hey,Dawn we're sorry for saying all those things to you!It was just that we came all happy to see Ash all grown up and we felt heartbroken so thats why we were that mean to you.

Dawn:It's okay!

Ash:Yeah, I guess it's okay.

May and Misty looked at eachother and they both thought:They bought it!

They smiled at apologized cause if they didn't it would be harder to get to Ash and Dawn.

They had a nice dinner and then they all went to sleep.

Misty and May were spying on Ash and Dawn who were still in the hallway.

Ash invited her in his room again and this time not just for talk.

May and Misty looked like they were shot with a gun.

Misty and May:They're going to have ...

In the morning Ash and Daw woke up cheerfull and they shared a kiss and went to the bathroom.

Then they went downstairs and everybody was looking at them and Delia and the two girls were boiling mad but very excited too when they saw Dawn wearing his shirt and that she had no pants or skirts or anything on her legs,and what Misty and May were looking at was Ash who had only pants and no shirts and Misty stared at his muscled body and didn't pay attention to anything else so they're jaws opened and they're coffee was on the was a bit surprised too but she knew it would happen sooner or later.

Now they had a breakfast and Ash told his mom about him buying the house and moving in with Dawn.

Delia:Thats great honey.

Misty and May were thinking about they're plan which should be used in a few minutes.

Ash,Dawn,Misty,May and the Pokemon went out and played while Charizard was training his little thought it was so cute to watch a father Pokemon was teaching child Pokemon how to Dawn went to the bathroom,Misty nodded to May thinking its time.

Misty went to the door which leaded to the yard ready to tell May when Dawn is coming.

Dawn went back to see Ash and Misty nodded to May just as Dawn was back in the backyard.

Then May leaned to kiss Ash passionatly just in time for Dawn to see it.

Dawn:How could you Ash you promised you would never cheat on me!She said while tears were falling to the ground heavily.

Ash:I didn't....Ash didn't have time to tell Dawn the truth becouse she went in her room crying.

May showed Misty thumbs up.

Ash:How could you do that,now I really hate you!He said and ran to his girlfriend's room.

Pikachu was ready to hit May with a thunderbolt but Buneary stopped him and she gave Pikachu a kiss which made Pikachu to nearly faint.

Charizard was very angry but he knew that it would be better not to get involved,so he just continued his training session.

Dawn was on her bed crying like never was seriously pissed at Ash becauseof his promise he broke.

Ash knocked on the door and said:

Ash:Dawn I didn't...He didn't finish his line cause Dawn interrupted him.

Dawn:Go away,you jerk!

Ash:Let me explain please!He begged.

Dawn:Okay,lets hear your wise explanation!She said angrily.

Ash:I love you and I would never want to hurt your fellings.

Dawn:You just did!!!

Ash:It wasn't my fault!

May waited for you to appear in the yard and when you did she quickly kissed me to seperate us.

Remember when we promised eachother that they would never be able to seperate us.

Well won't you hold that promise.

I really love you and I promise that I didn't kiss her!

Dawn unlocked the door and before he could react she kissed him like never ever before and by now they kissed thousands of times.

Misty and May were listening and went nuts when they hear that the plan ddi not work.

'Shit'They both said in the same time.

In the meanwhile Ash and Dawn were kissing and cuddling together....


End file.
